


don't rub it in

by batterycityradiotower



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Teasing, frank is just so tiny, gerard loves it, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycityradiotower/pseuds/batterycityradiotower
Summary: gerard teases his little frankie about being small... and maybe frankie likes it(feat. little!frank being stubborn again)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	don't rub it in

"you're so cute like that."

"like what?" frankie asks, trying and failing to reach a book on a higher shelf. he'd been trying to get it down for a couple minutes now, with his daddy just watching amusedly from the couch.

 _"like that!_ you're so small."

he grumbles something, giving up on reaching that book. his little sulks over to the couch, sitting across from gerard rather than beside him like usual.

"i mean it in a loving way, angel."

"uh-huh."

"i do! so tiny and adorable," he coos, ruffling frankie's hair, "c'mere, come cuddle."

frank, putting on a small grumpy expression, scoots over to his daddy and sits beside him. gerard knows he's not really upset, though... if anything, he wants to hear more. his little boy always puts on that attitude when he wants to be babied.

"'m not that small," he pouts.

"aww, sure you are," he says, lifting frankie into his lap. he notices when his baby tries to hide a cute smile. "look at you, i can put you in my lap, you're so tiny."

he lightly boops frankie's nose, making him blush a bit. "daddy's wrong."

"hmm... i don't think so. i think my baby boy secretly likes it," gee says, pressing kisses to his pink cheeks.

he can practically _see_ him slipping further into littlespace as he keeps snuggling him. he holds up frankie's hand to his own, comparing the sizes. "look at your cute little hands!"

_"daddy..."_

"i mean it! you're so small, aren't you?"

frankie tries to supress another smile. "yeah. i'm kinda small."

"are you the tiniest?"

he just giggles, looking up at gee with those big puppy eyes he loves so much. he shyly brings a thumb to his mouth so he can suck on it.

"you are! i knew it, you're the tiniest baby!"

frank squeals softly, hiding his face in his daddy's hoodie. gee grins, holding him in his arms and rocking him gently.

"see, you're almost disappearing."

his little makes a soft whining sound, making grabby-hands at his stuffie across the couch. gerard hands it to frankie, who snuggles it in his arms and curls up tighter.

"mm... wuv daddy."

"and daddy loves you."

gee plays with his hair, humming nursery rhymes softly until frankie finds it hard to keep his eyes open. sometimes he really does like being small.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow havent updated this series in a dark age
> 
> im happy to be back at it though :) i hope u guys are still interested lol


End file.
